rogue_traderfandomcom-20200213-history
Grimm's Log: Borderlands Pt1
Campaign: Homestead Bound Borderland: Part 1 | Part 2 The Job The Admiral grabs a remote that was on the table, and clicks it. A hologram turns on and shows a beige planet. "As of today, we are headed to this relatively new mining planet. This place is full of minerals, from up at the surface, to down to its very core. This world contains enough materials to cover forge worlds in metal a thousand times over with some to spare to create an armada of battle-cruisers. There's just one catch to it. It doesn't have much water. So we are going to give the miners on the planet, the much needed water they deserve.... For a fair trade. Once we get down there to settle the deal, all of you are going to do some odd jobs to make sure that the transaction ends up in our favor. Any questions?" I remained silent as I had nothing to ask nor add, someone did ask if that was the only place we were going. Nathan stated that he did want to go to an abandoned ship wreck that for some reason has been left untouched by anyone, but unfortunately, the ship would need to be modified prior to make the trip. So once we get materials for the ship, we would go to a forge world to make the necessary preparations, then go to the wreck. The Seneschel Darby, threw wad of cash at the boss. The boss seemed none too pleased by Darby's arrogance as he fired a threatening shot towards Darby. We promptly finished the meeting and Nathan asked whose going and whose staying, naturally I was the first one to sign on Decent into the Desolate Desert This would be a three day trip in the warp to the arid mining world I spent my time wisely the first day I spent working out to keep nimble and in shape, the second day I spent meditating to reduce any chances of insanity setting in, after all this was the warp we were traveling in anything can happen and lastly I spent the thrid day calibrating the ships weapons as I wouldn't want to get caught with my pants down trying to aim and hoping for the best, that may work for orks not. Once we got into orbit, Nathan personally pilots our transport ship into the planet's atmosphere a bit rough on entry nothing I couldn't take. We make a safe arrival just outside mining facility's landing pad, we do a quick gear check before opening the hatch. Once we get the green light we're greeted by 2 dozen men with their sights aimed at us, now I'm not the brightest man in the bunch, but I could certainly tell they weren't too happy with us. The captain of the soldiers claim that someone by the name of Rex T. Darby tried to contact some 'legitimate' businessmen on the planet. That damn fool nearly ruined the mission before we could even step foot on the ground. Fortunately the seneschal, that serpent has a tongue of silver and he knows how to talk himself out of this type of situation. Clearly this has happened to him before at least I wouldn't doubt all I know is this would never happen to me. What's more, is that once the Admiral starts talking to the boss of the miners about the trade, Darby actually finds out that we could charge more for the water. Reluctantly the man backs down and gives us more materials. I grin and let out a small chuckle, seems like this fool knows a golden opportunity when its presented, however, I still can't get passed his annoying habits of bringing up money and where he comes from. I kept my distance. Once inside the Head Honcho's tent, he brings out a paper map, and informs us of their current situation. For starters their water main is out of commission, and needs to be repaired, the vehicles if you could even call them that at this point were in serious disrepair, there was a cave in, at a nearby mine filled with miners, coms are down so they can't confirm if any are injured or dead.Luckily the men could survive on rations for a few more days, but they won't last longer than that. More over, there is a camp of raiders to the north, as well as a Dragon's cave. I thought to myself "Dragons usually make their nest on valuable treasure or so I've been told" I mention nothing of it. Rescue Operation We argued on what to do first as everyone had their own "Great" idea, the collapsed mine was the closest place, but we had to fix the vehicles first as I stated otherwise the miners would be dead before we ever got there not to mention I had a feeling this lot wouldn't be able to keep up with me out there since they don't come from Catachan. Nathan orders Fayte and Red Ded to fix three of the broken down vehicles that were nearby. Fayte produced an excellent running jeep and a decent jeep while Red Ded forged a monstrosity that can only be found in hades, such amazing working they produced in mere hours. Once completed the armored harpy got behind the wheel of the better jeep, with Darby, and Krios. I went with the ork Red Ded as I felt his crazy machine would be the safest, funny I never thought I would put safe and ork tech together in the same sentence. In the other jeep the arrogant, cowardly, and reluctant Arch-Militant Greaves jumped in the passenger as Fayte climbed into the drivers seat. Everyone cranked the engine on and the sound that emitted from these reformed machines could be compare to the sound of Death Metal. Some of the soldiers join us as guides under orders to assist us in any way possible, they can help me by staying out of my way. The soldiers knew the way so we used them as guides, its a good thing they had a purpose otherwise I'd use them as a shield. Within 3 hours we arrived at the collapsed mine. I saw the Mine opening that was filled to the brim with bulky rocks, which blocked the entrance to the mine. We stood around and pondered how to fix this problem. Darby made another comment about him and money, if he isn't careful he may end up with his pockets turned inside out. I asked why the soldier's hadn't used explosives to destroy the rocks. One of them replied that they didn't think that would be safe, considering that the blast could injure those trapped inside. Darby took out his Melta gun and began blasting the rubble, this excited the ork Red Ded as he took his burner, and started to melt the rocks. Everything was going well I stayed on top the ork truck keeping a look out for any possible threat, then I felt it I looked at Greaves and I knew he felt it too, but he couldn't see where it was coming from, I however did and I alerted the others to kill the noise and standfast. The ground began shaking, looking around for a sign of where the disturbance was coming few with a few others, I saw a giant beast in the distance. Hastily, we got the ork and seneschal to cease working, and make ready for battle. My eye sight has once again allowed myself to be proven a worthy asset. The thing looked very much like a giant lizard. I could only imagine what this thing was like up close, I wanted to get closer this was much bigger than a Catachan Devil and would definitely get me known, however, that was not our mission so we layed low. It wasn't long for the scaled monster to move on in a different direction away from us. With the threat gone, the two bafoons got back to work. The soldiers told us about that creature and how it was one of the dragons that we were informed about. According to them, nothing that they did faze the creature. (He's a tough bugger that makes his kill all the sweeter.) Red Ded and Darby finish blasting the rocks away and make way for us, allowing entry. The mutt volunteers to stay outside, and keep vigil (Cowardly dog) Red Ded and I were the first to enter the mine nothing was going on though it was getting harder to see as we progressed further in since the mine broke the lamps when it collapsed and I forgot my lantern(stupid me I'm better than this). As it grew darker I had to let the ork take point, no use in looking stupid in the dark. We finally reach the miners after about 20 minutes, I assess the miners and notice a few are injured nothing serious they'll live. We have the soldiers that came with us carry them up to the surface and load them up, one of the miners said they saw something large further in the mine as he was carried out. Darby doesn't waste a second in shouting "I must have it's pelt" Red Ded was also in I sure as hell wasn't going to be left behind I pressed on. Fayte, who was with the mutt at the time, got us a couple of flash lights, and descended down into the mine, and met up with the rest of us. Greaves clearly has no sense of adventure or balls for that matter as he tried to convince us to "stop with this insanity". The armored wench insisted that it was her noble duty to eradicate anything that may bring harm to the innocent and by getting rid of this creature it would fulfill her duty. Darby intruded, "it'll make things better on our deal". We find the creature rather quickly I think it may have been sleeping as it didn't sense us I'm not sure, but damn was it big. Red Ded took a long look at it, and claimed that he's seen this thing before."Watch me work." He said. The ork went straight up to the creature, climbed up the beasts legs, put on a rubber glove, and stuck a bomb into the thing's ass.(I'm not amused by this) "RUN" Red Ded yelled. I made for the entrance this ork bomb is unpredictable and I wouldn't want to be caught in it's blast. Unfortunately for Red Ded, he got a few scratches from oncoming debris from the blast. Other than that, we were all okay. Apparently the creature was some type of giant mole with a hardened body to suit the environment according to Red Ded. With it dead, the rest of the team made their way back to the surface. Later, I over heard a talk with Red Ded and Greaves, he pretty much called him a coward for always running away like "a typical pinky". Greaves was none too pleased as he stormed off in an arrogant manner, I chuckled a bit as I felt the same way. (Minus the whole pinky comment) Exterminating at the Water Maine Once I'm back topside I noticed we're missing a jeep, a soldier informs me that the mutant had ordered them to take the miners back to camp I was pissed, but in retrospect it was the right thing to do they would only get in my way. I climb into the ork truck and we take on a few more passengers than we had before. We make our way over to the water main, I got bored on the way so I took out my date slate and began to play music, the ork seemed to like it which I found odd I didn't know they had music. We arrived at the Water Main and were about to dismount until we saw several feral dog looking creatures, that the soldiers called 'skags', hanging around. Red Ded ran one of them over, and the armored wench actually jumped out of the driver seat of her jeep leaving the rest of her passenger in a moving vehicle rolling towards the main. "BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" I laughed loudly I know I shouldn't have, but that was just too funny watching Krios shriek along with the others right before they hit the water main. The armored woman was hacking and slashing in such a frenzy she didn't notice she was starting to get surrounded by the skags. Red Ded got out of his abomination, and charged at the nearest skag with his axes and mercilessly hacked at the hound. The armored woman, stabbed at one of the dogs with her sword, keeping the rest at bay with a tower shield. I manned the ork mounted weapon in a hurry hoping to be able to operate this infernal thing, unfortunately while I was able to fire the weapon I missed the skags and hit the water main destroying part of it.. The skags were cleared out in minutes, I get out of the jeep, firing my rifle as I get closer to dispatched the last one with my mono sword. This could have gone better especially on my part, but I was not going to that affect me. Suddenly I heard growling in the not too far distance, it turns out these things travel in a large herd and they were heading right for us. Greaves let out a roar to try and scare them off, it was a failed attempt on his part as these beast seemed to be mindless and bent on attacking us. I readied myself and took aim. The mutt ran back to a jeep for some reason, Krios used his telekinesis to throw the armored wench at the skags, who then decided to toss a hallucinogen grenade at the beasts. The dogs then proceeded to gang up on her. Things don't look good for her, but soon we finish off the creatures and are able to save her. I begin to fire my rifle as does the mutant and the ork mounts his cannon and starts blowing them all away. The skags are finally all dead and we begin to regroup and check our wounded, Fayte approaches the main to assess the damage inflicted "Its hurt bad, but nothing I can't handle" she says and begins to work tirelessly to fix the water main while the rest of us stood guard. She manages to fix the water main in 2 hours, which is amazing even in my eyes. Once everything is up and running we mount up and call Nathan on the comlink to let him know of our success and await further orders.(God only knows what we're in for next and shit if I care as long as it brings me glory). Category:Homestead Bound Category:Log